Never Too Young To Propose
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius Black is determined to get Remus to agree to marry him, he even manages to make Remus a ring. Twelve isn't too young, right?


Remus looked over his shoulder as he walked out of the main doors into the grounds. Sirius Black was following him.

Again.

"Sirius? Are you sure everything is fine?" Remus asked, not for the first time. Sirius had a habit of following him.

"Yeah, I was just... I wanted to see if it was nice out," Sirius replied, smiling at him.

Remus gave a nod.

"We're friends, right?" Sirius asked, hopefully.

"Well, we've only been here a month and we've barely hung out," Remus replied. He watched the smile on Sirius' face drop. "But we could be friends," Remus added quickly.

Sirius nodded his head in thought, the wide smile back. "So, where were you going?"

"I was going to the lake," Remus said.

"Oh yeah, I was going there too," Sirius said. "I'll come with you."

Remus smiled at him. "I was going to do my Homework out there."

"I have homework too," Sirius insisted.

**...oOo...**

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

"I'm in love, James," Sirius replied. "I'm trying to transfigure this into a temporary ring."

"A ring?" James asked.

"Yes. Andromeda said that when you fall in love, you're supposed to propose."

"But... you're eleven -"

"Twelve," Sirius corrected, without looking up.

James looked at the Sickle that Sirius was so focused on.

"Mate, I'm just saying that you don't have to get engaged just yet. I'm sure whoever she is, she'll wait a few years."

"Are you going to help me, or aren't you?" Sirius asked, frowning at his friend.

"Alright," James said. He fished around in his pocket, pulling out a button. "What stone do you want?"

"A blue one, Remus likes the colour blue," Sirius said, turning back to his coin.

"Remus? You're making Remus an engagement ring?" James asked.

Sirius turned his full attention to James. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

James quickly shook his head and returned to the button.

"I'm never going to get married," James said, flicking through his transfiguration book to find a spell.

**...oOo...**

"Remus, I've been wanting to do this for months," Sirius said, from his seat next to Remus in the Great-Hall.

"Hmmm?" Remus said, around a mouthful of food.

Sirius looked at James, who gave him a thumbs up, even though he didn't look very sure about Sirius' decision.

"I made you something," Sirius said.

Remus glanced at him as Sirius pulled a box out of his robes. He watched in confusion as Sirius dropped down onto one knee next to the table.

"Remus," he began, holding the box out. "I love you."

Remus began to choke on his food. He grabbed his drink and quickly washed his food down as Sirius opened the box.

"I made this. I'm saving for a real one, but until I can afford it, I hope this is good enough."

Remus opened his mouth to ask Sirius if he was insane, but his eyes fell on the ring. "You made this?" He asked, impressed.

Sirius nodded happily. If Remus didn't want to marry him, he would have said no straight away. He didn't say no.

Remus opened his mouth, not certain what he was going to say when he watched a girl drag Sirius up from the floor.

"Just think about it," Sirius shouted back, as his cousin dragged him from the Great-Hall.

**...oOo...**

"I'm eleven," Remus said when Sirius found him in the dorm room.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah, so?"

"I can't get married. I don't know if I like boys either, and I think you might be confused about all this being in love stuff. You can't know if -"

"I like you," Sirius whispered, not taking his eyes off Remus. "Andromeda said that when you meet the person you want to spend forever with, you should propose."

"Sirius," Remus said, at the sad look on Sirius' face. "Aren't we a bit young to be thinking about the rest of our lives?"

"I don't think we're too young," Sirius said. "Purebloods sometimes have contracts for marriage from birth. I'm just making the choice for myself."

Remus opened his mouth to turn Sirius down, as he had realised the other boy was serious about the proposal.

"Keep the ring for now..." Sirius said, cutting Remus off before he said no.

Remus nodded his head, and allowed Sirius to wind some cord through the ring and place it around Remus' neck.

As he walked away, he smiled. Remus might not have his ring on his hand, but it was around Remus' neck and that meant something too. That meant they were courting until Remus returned the ring.

It was as good as being engaged and he didn't plan on giving up.

* * *

**Review Please :D**

**I might do a second chapter to this.**


End file.
